


oldest of friends

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Photographs, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Post CW, when Steve has rejoined the Avengers, Tony reaches out so they can reminisce about Peggy.





	

Steve woke up and looked around. It was good to be back at the Avengers' facility, good to be making the team a team again, but after all that time on the run he always had to check where he was when he woke up.

He sat up and looked around his room. There was something different.

A photo on the floor, slipped under his door during the night. He picked it up.

It was a picture of Howard and Peggy, from decades ago. Both of them were laughing at something, eyes narrowed in mirth.

Steve choked up a little, but he smiled. It was nice, to see that they had remained friends. Nice to think about the full life they had before he woke up.

And he could certainly tell an olive branch when he saw one.

He went to find Tony in his lab. 

"Thank you," Steve said.

Tony kept looking at his work but answered, "I found it in some old boxes. Aunt Peggy visited a lot when I was kid - I remember the night my mom took that picture."

"Do you remember what they were laughing about?"

"No," Tony said, but then added, "They were happiest when they reminisced about the old days though. Funny stories from past."

Steve nodded and smiled. "We got up to some hijinks."

Tony stopped hammering out the metal sheet and sat down next to Steve, taking the picture and looking at it. "You know when I was young, Aunt Peggy was the only person who could tell my father to stop acting like a fool and actually get away with it. And my dad listened to her. She actually stood up for me when I said I wanted to go to MIT instead of Harvard."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad grew up dirt poor in Queens, you know? Harvard meant you were on top of the social ladder. And I was only 15, so it's not like it was all up to me. But Aunt Peggy was over for dinner the night we were fighting about it. And dad wasn't budging. But then my mom suggested I hang out with Jarvis in the other room, and when I came back, my mom and Peggy had apparently convinced him."

"I didn't realize she was that big a part of your life."

"I only saw her once every couple of years. I mean, she was busy, right? But I always felt like she was... you know...."

"There's no one like her," Steve said with a nod.

"Yeah." Tony patted Steve on the shoulder. "I know I don't miss her the way you miss her, but...."

Steve smiled. He kind of wanted to give Tony a hug, but he wasn't sure they were at that point yet.

"Glad you like the picture, buddy," Tony said then, clearing his throat, turning his attention back to the repairs he was doing.

Steve looked down again at the picture, at the two of them, Howard and Peggy, friends for life despite all the ways they were different, despite all the ways they were both stubborn and unyielding. A warmth, a smile, crept across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> For swirlsofbluejay  
> Prompt: Steve Tony Peggy, Steve and Tony reminisce


End file.
